


Shadowhunters fanarts ~ to a place where nothing shines

by willowsmarika



Series: willowsmarika's edits [33]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gifset, Graphic Format: GIF, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mythology - Freeform, Orpheus and Eurydice Myth, Photoshop, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowsmarika/pseuds/willowsmarika





	Shadowhunters fanarts ~ to a place where nothing shines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mia_Zeklos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Zeklos/gifts).
  * Inspired by [to a place where nothing shines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005788) by [Mia_Zeklos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Zeklos/pseuds/Mia_Zeklos). 



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_I tried to bear my loss. I could not bear it._  
_Love was too strong a god._  
_[(x)](https://archive.vcu.edu/english/engweb/webtexts/eurydice/eurydicemyth.html)_  
  



End file.
